


Jamais Vu

by chaerrie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Car Accidents, F/F, Temporary Amnesia, jeongyeon loses her memory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerrie/pseuds/chaerrie
Summary: In psychology, jamais vu, meaning “never seen”, is the experience of being unfamiliar with a person or situation that is actually very familiar.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. one

Jeongyeon's eyes slowly pull themselves open, squinting under the harsh white lights on the ceiling. Her entire body is in the most unimaginable pain ever; every single limb feels like its hanging on by a thread. She's exhausted too, as she fights with herself to keep her eyes open. Jeonyeon can't muster up the strength to turn her head, so she lets her eyes wander the limited space she has. The room she's in in bright and smells like hand sanitizer and plastic, and from the positioning of her body compared to the bright lights above her, Jeongyeon knows she's laying down. 

"Jeongyeon!" a voice gasps from somewhere nearby. "Oh my God, Nayeon go get a nurse!"

The barely-conscious girl can't move towards the voice, so she stays still and listens. She has a pounding headache and the sudden commotion makes her head spin. Suddenly a face pops into her frame of view, staring down at Jeongyeon with an awe-filled expression. Tears run down the face, one that belongs to a pretty girl with big brown eyes and tan, glowing skin. "Jeongyeon! Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Jeongyeon coughs a little in an attempt to clear her sore, dry throat. She speaks with a hoarse voice, barely above a whisper as she can't force herself to be any louder, "What happened?"

"You're at the hospital. You and Momo were hit by a car," The girl tells her, gently running her hand through Jeongyeon's bleached hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her. Jeongyeon wants to ask who Momo is, but her throat hurts far too much and just that one simple question left her exhausted.

Jeongyeon closes her eyes. "Jeongyeon, don't close your eyes; look at me," the girl demands, petting Jeongyeon tenderly. "Hey, open your eyes,"

Jeongyeon forces them open, looks up at the girl through half-closed slits. "'m tired. Everything hurts."

"Jeongyeon!" the girl yells, gently shakes her body. Jeongyeon internally cringes at the fire that jolts through her bones as she's shaken around. "Shit, Jeongyeon please. It'll be okay; keep looking at me... We're getting the nurse, okay? They'll bring you medicine but you have to stay awake."

Jeongyeon closes her eyes, letting out a deep breath as she starts to fall unconscious. She's tired; so so tired. The girl yells and cries, latching onto Jeongyeon like her life depends on it. Jeongyeon lets herself drift off to sleep, promising herself that she needs only five more minutes of rest. The girl sobs, her tears wetting the injured girl's neck as she hugs her tight. She's pleading out loud for God - _anyone_ at this point- to help her and to not let her best friend die. "Jeongyeon!"


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy thanksgiving!! 
> 
> follow me on twitter @ FAERYHYO and i’ll follow back!! let’s be mutuals :)

Sadly, Jeongyeon wasn't the only one involved in the accident, but also Momo, a close friend of the roommates. Doctors put Momo into a medically induced coma briefly, only lasting a few days. Momo came out of the accident with several broken bones and fractures, ranging from her ribs to her legs. Once she woke up from the coma, she was deemed bedridden in order to heal, however she could be in a wheelchair a bit if she needed to. Jihyo would filter back and forth between the two girls' hospital rooms, sitting with them for an hour each. The feeling Jihyo and Nayeon, the two roommates, had upon seeing Momo wake up was indescribable. The three girls hugged and cried for moments on end; for what felt like an eternity.

However, Jeongyeon didn't wake up for another three and a half weeks, trapped in a coma. Jeongyeon had multiple broken bones too, but on top of that she suffered extreme head trauma. The doctors found part of her school shattered on the x-ray the day the helicopter flew Jeongyeon into the hospital. 

Some would consider Momo the lucky one, as she was obviously better off than Jeongyeon, but Jihyo considered Jeongyeon the lucky one.

You see, it was a _miracle,_ that Jeongyeon survived. The doctors explained that Jeongyeon really wasn't expected to live. 

"Miss Yoo is a fighter," the main doctor told Jihyo. Jihyo held in her tears, casting her gaze to the comatose girl lying in the hospital bed. Momo, who was sat in a wheelchair beside Jihyo, broke down into tears. Nayeon stood off to the side, her arms crossed defensively over her chest with her pretty face set in a frown. "We think she'll be okay, however..."

The doctor paused, letting out a deep sigh as he readied himself to deliver even more bad news to the roommates standing before him. "As you know, Miss Yoo sustained extreme head injuries. One part of that resulted in the coma, but the other side effect..." 

"What is it?" Jihyo asked, her voice shaking. She feels Momo's cold hand find its way around hers, giving her a small squeeze.

"She will likely experience retrograde amnesia. This means that she may not remember things from prior to the accident, however, she can still create new memories," 

Jihyo nearly faints, her knees give out and she has to grab ahold of the handles on Momo's wheelchair to steady herself. Nayeon notices this and immediately steps forward, snaking a hand around Jihyo's waist to hold her up. Jihyo can't speak; her whole world feels like it's crashing down on her. Momo hangs her head as she weeps. All the years Jihyo, Momo and Nayeon spent with Jeongyeon were gone. In the blink of an eye.

"But, there is a good side to this," the doctor continues. "retrograde amnesia can be temporary. It can take anywhere from a few days to a few months to possibly years to regain those lost memories."

Nayeon bows her head politely, "Thank you, doctor." He smiles sadly before turning and exiting out of the room, leaving the roommates alone with Jeongyeon. 

Momo shakes her head as she sobs. "It should've been m-me. Jeongyeon doesn't deserve this..."

"Hey," Nayeon scolds. "Don't say that. Neither of you deserve what happened, okay? She'll be okay."

Nayeon tightens her grip on Jihyo, gently pulling her to come sit at the end of the hospital bed. "Jihyo, sit down." Jihyo collapses onto the bed, her legs look thinner than Nayeon remembers as they hang over the edge. Jihyo lets out a sob and drops her head into her hands, sulking in silence.

"Jihyo, you need to keep eating," Nayeon scolds. When Jihyo doesn't respond, Nayeon sighs and turns away, walking over to the window to stare outside as she distances herself, literally and figuratively, from the emotions emitting from her roommates. 

"How are you so fine with this? You eat and sleep just fine," Jihyo suddenly says. "I haven't slept in days! I can't even force myself to eat, I'm so goddamn worried. How are you so okay?"

Momo speaks up now, "I know you and Jeongyeon have had your issues; you never get along anymore... But... do you have to be this cruel?"

Nayeon's body goes rigid, her crossed arms tightening around her body like a snake squeezing its victim. She stares at the bustling parking lot below them, the cars turning into brightly colored blobs and the tiny people disappearing all together as her eyes gloss over. A silent tear glides down her soft, flushed cheek. 

"Put the past behind you and have some sympathy!" Jihyo cries, letting out sniffles as she starts to cry again. Her anger towards Nayeon melts to sadness.. Nayeon swallows the lump in her throat, discreetly wiping the tear that had snuck down her face.

Nayeon doesn't say anything except for announcing her departure. She grabs her purse, mumbles out a goodbye, before storming out of the hospital room. Momo and Jihyo stare at each other's tear-stained faces, suddenly feeling lost as they are now left alone with Jeongyeon.

***

_15 months before the accident_

"Hey, are you really crying?" Jeongyeon scoffs. Nayeon looks up at her from where she lays between Jeongyeon's legs with her head on her chest. The older girl sits up, crossing her arms defensively. 

"It was a sad movie," she snaps, shimming her shoulder upwards to wipe her teary face. Jeongyeon rolls her eyes, letting out a giggle as she secretly fawns over Nayeon's cuteness. 

"At least I'm not a cold-hearted bitch like you!" Nayeon is only teasing, but Jeongyeon takes her by surprise and tackles her. Jeongyeon pins her down to the couch, causing high-pitched squeals and fits of laughter to escape from Nayeon's open mouth. The girls fight back and fourth, with Nayeon using her legs to wrap around Jeongyeon's waist and roll the two right off the couch.

The girls momentarily forget the other two roomies are asleep as they playfight. They laugh like their the only ones in the world as Nayeon climbs ontop now, mercilessly tickling Jeonyeon as she demands for an apology. 

"An apology?" Jeongyeon gasps. "For what? You started it."

"I started it?" Nayeon dramatically challenges. " _You_ tackled _me_."

Jeongyeon sticks her tongue out. Nayeon does the same back to her. A comfortable silence falls over them as Nayeon stays put, sat right on Jeongyeon's lower tummy. Jeongyeon makes kissy lips at Nayeon, loudly smacking her lips as she puckers them just to annoy the oldest girl. Nayeon laughs, and makes kissy lips back at Jeongyeon. "You're so weird!" Nayeon tells her, even though she made the stupid little face too. The girls erupt into giggles, falling onto the carpeted floor as they laugh hard. 

***

Nayeon collapses on the couch, letting out a sigh as her shoulders hunch over from the burden she carries with her. She grabs the remote and turns the TV on, which is automatically on the local news channel.

"Two students from Seoul National University were hit earlier this weekend by a drunk driver," the reporter announces. Jeongyeon and Momo's pictures flash on the screen. "20-year-old Yoo Jeongyeon and 20-year-old Hirai Momo were the unlucky victims. The two friends were walking home after a long day of studying at the local library when the thirty-year-old swerved off the road and struck the girls. The driver died upon impact, however his identity has not been revealed yet. Both girls were rushed to the hospital with life-threatening injuries-"

Nayeon flips off the TV, her chest rising and falling with quick succession as she stares at the black screen with wide eyes. She feels frozen, like a deer caught in the headlights. Nayeon's hands clench into tight fists, her long nails dig into her palms. She can't hold it in anymore; breaking down into a fit on tears.

**Author's Note:**

> right now this is a 2yeon fic, but please let me know if i should change it & which ship :) thank you for reading <3


End file.
